Even Through Death
by Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape
Summary: Even though Luke Castellan is dead his love for Lena Monroe will continue. And Lena will do anything to bring him back.


Lena Monroe looked over the Fields of Asphodel from the top of a hill. Looking for a blonde head, one which would be as tall as the fields. Finally she spotted the flash of blonde that she was looking for and ran for it.

Making much noise going through the fields she finally skidded to a stop behind the person she was looking for. Tall, blonde, light blue eyed, sharp thin features, and a scar that ran down two inches from his eyebrow,

"Luke." she sighed with a small smile on her red full lips.

The 23 year old man turned around and looked at the dark haired girl behind him with sad, tired eyes. The love that was there was still there, the love that died with him still had its hold on Lena's heart.

"Lena." he breathed back, completely surprised that the pale beauty would be in the underworld, and the Fields of Asphodel no less. "What are you doing here?!" his blue eyes now wide with fear. Fear of the girl being stuck in the literally hell hole.

With soft eyes, Lena slowly put a small hand on Luke Castellans thin face, noticing the faint flinch he gave at the action.

"I came to bring you back. And you have no idea how much trouble I went through to get you back to the living world." She stroked Luke's high cheek, and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered closed at the contact. "You should be in Elysium Luke. Why aren't you?" Lena frowned at the man she loved.

Moving his hand up to entwine with hers, feeling pleasure shooting through every inch of skin he touched. This stilled the stroking on his cheek, making him inclined to open his eyes.

"I couldn't stay there any longer. I have too much blood on my hands, too much death." Luke murmured as his blue eyes bored into her darker blue eyes.

"You died a hero's death! And you were under Kronos' influences at the time of bloodshed. It's not your fault-"

"If I hadn't been angry at the Gods-"

"Every demi-god is-"

"I broke my promise Lena!" he shouted the last sentence at her. Eyes wide on both demi-gods, Lena starred at Luke with sad eyes.

"You never broke any promise Luke." Lena whispered at the grief stricken young man. She grabbed his sleeved arm in a tight grip.

"When you first came to Camp Half-Blood after being in the Lair of the Lotus Eaters for decades, I made you a promise to you that you would never have to go back there again. But I put you back in there, and _left_ you there. I didn't even tell anyone where you were before I died." His voice got softer as each word was spoken. Eyes closed in sham, Luke pulled away from Lena's comfort.

Her right arm stood suspended in the air where she was stroking his cheek. "Luke." Lena's voice broke at his name.

"No Lena! I'm too- I'm too broken to live, to be with you. I've seen such… terrible things. I've done some of those things too! You don't understand-"Luke broke off, the emotion and guilt weighing upon his broad shoulders. Seemingly he started to deflate and then shake, sobs escape the defeated blonde. She took Luke into her arms and murmured soothing words into his ear. The sight looked mostly comical. A 6'1 tall man in armor being held and comforted by a 5'4 foot girl in a grey ripped tee, black shorts and black combat boots.

With thin fingers, Lena combed through his fine golden locks (about an inch or two long). "We're all done bad things Luke." She whispered to the distraught young man. "And right now you've been given a second chance, and people believe you will take this chance and prove all those who believe wrong about you. Percy and Annabeth believe in you believe in you. Chiron believes in you. And most of all, your father believes in you Luke. So please, please take this chance! Do it for me if not for those who believe in you." Words barely auditable reached the young heroes ears and his eyes opened with shock. Other who he had nearly or had ruined their lives wanted him back? Percy and Annabeth wanted him back. Even his father wanted him back. This truly stunned Luke to no end.

Hermes the Messenger God should be repulsed at Luke But apparently Hermes wasn't.

With a sniff Luke mumbled, "Does he really want me back?"

A breathy laugh escaped the girl as a few tears escaped her blue eyes. Pulling back to see her love and framed his face with her small hands. Looking Luke straight in the eye, "Of course, he wishes every day that he could of done something, anything, to have stopped you in time or stopped it in general." Gently rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks she brought their foreheads together. "He misses you so much Luke. So many do. I do."

Luke looked into her sparkling, tear filled gaze and gave a deep breath, nose clogged from his recent bout of sobs. "But everyone-"

"It will be hard Luke; it will be so hard at first. But, we'll show them that you have changed back into what you were." Blue eyes sparkled with a plea to be listened to.

"We?"

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"…Thank you."

The smile that Lena wore grew until it hurt her pale smooth cheeks. Pulling him down to her height, she peppered dozens upon dozens of small kisses upon his scarred face. "Luke." She breathed when he was finally pulled into a hug. A very tight one.

A small smile appeared on the dead man's face.

"When do we go back?" his voice broke the enlightened mood.

A cheerful laughed broke the silence.


End file.
